The parts of a cactus plant including the flowers and the stems have been used for centuries as a food source for mankind and animals. A problem exists, however, in that it can be difficult or time consuming to remove the spines from the cactus stems before consumption. The present invention features a cactus processing system for removing spines from cactus stems.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.